Who's Victor?
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: Basically, John goes and pays Sherlock a visit after living with Mary for a few months. But theres someone else living with Sherlock in 221B now. Lots of jealous JOHNLOCK and for all my tumblr followers, a touch of VICLOCK too XD Please read and if you enjoyed leave a comment. You know what I say; If you ship it, read it!
1. Who's Victor?

Mary was the best thing that ever happened to me, of course it was. Sure solving crimes and tracking down people like Moriarty with the world's one and only Consulting Detective was great but who...I mean what could beat a happy marriage. That's what I kept telling myself every night as I settled down next to Mary. I tried my best to think about other things. Sometimes I'd think about our future child or where we were going to live but no matter how hard I tried to think about something else the same old thought came back into my head.

It use to be uncontrollable thoughts but now it had found its way into my dreams, constantly filling my head with ideas that I knew were wrong. I needed Sherlock back in my life...hell, I _wanted_ Sherlock back in my life. I decided that day, that _evening_ when I lay down for another restless sleep, that I was going to do something about it...

_**Next Morning**_

It felt weird walking down familiar streets, streets that brought back so many memories. Good memories. I almost felt a shock of excitement go down my spine as I turned into the worn bricks of Baker Street. The weather wasn't particularly nice, in fact the sky above was pretty much as grey as always and despite my endless layers of clothing I could still feel the bitter touch of the autumn cold. Nevertheless, I was in the brightest mood that I've been in weeks. That obviously had nothing to do with the fact that I was going to visit Sherlock Holmes, my old...friend.

I door looked the same as it did the last time I walked out of it and wished Sherlock the best as I grabbed my case and left for my knew life with Mary. The black paint still as shabby as ever and the numbers on the door still needed to be replaced, it wasn't like he was ever going to do it himself though. I found myself smiling at that moment. I grabbed the handle but before I could make myself known, Mrs Hudson opened the door sending me flying into the room.

"Oh, it's you John. It has been a while hasn't it. I bet you don't even remember me do you?" the old lady spoke with a lot of enthusiasm which made me feel welcome despite the fact this was the same being who just sent me flying half way across the room.

"Of course I remember you Mrs Hudson" I replied into her shoulder as I embraced her into a hug.

"I'm guessing it's Sherlock you wanted to see not me, isn't it dear?" she asked laughing to herself. I didn't even have to answer because before I knew it she was taking me up the stairs anyway. I couldn't hear any voices but I could hear a noise of some sort. "Sherlock dear, an old friend has come to see you" Mrs Hudson called out as she opened the living room door with her hand.

Right there in the middle of the room was Sherlock. Sherlock and another man snogging each other as if it was the end of the world. I didn't know what it make of it and I certainly didn't know what to do with myself. I dropped my head to the floor so I didn't have to look at them. "Sherlock!" Mrs Hudson shouted which finally made the pair unlock their mouths, which must have been hard to do. I lifted my head so I could look at him, but he sure wasn't looking at me but his snogging stranger was.

"I'm sorry about that, we honestly didn't hear anyone at the door" the stranger tilted his head at me as if I were to sympathise, "I'm Victor by the way and...well, my apologises again" this time he stretched out his hand so I shook it.

"John Watson and umm...don't worry about it" I tried to sound convincing but I'm pretty sure I didn't fool him.

"Ah, so you're John Watson. I've heard so much about you from Sherlly" _Sherlly?! _"He literally can't stop talking about you but all good things I can assure you" he said with a wide grin that made me cringe all over. Victor, if that even was his real name was about the same height as Sherlock, in fact I would have said he was actually a little bit taller than him. His eyes were the deepest shade of green I've ever seen but they were a bit hard to look at as his fringe swept over half of his handsome face. Damn it, he really _was_ handsome and for some reason it was making me feel smaller than ever.

"I'm going to take a shower" was the first and only thing that escaped Sherlock's mouth before he left the room.

I still didn't really know what to make of myself even when I was sat down opposite this _Victor_. The worst part was that he was sat on my chair, _my_ fucking chair. "So how do you know Sherlock then?" I found myself falling into conversation. By this point Mrs Hudson had awkwardly left the room and Sherlock was in the shower, leaving me and Victor alone in the living room.

"Well, I was Sherlock's only friend in University you see. We used to do everything together. But to be honest with you he was a real mess back then, drugs and all. I guess that's when all his bad habits started kicking in." He looked genuinely depressed as he lectured me about their past together. I felt an uncomfortable sensation welling up inside of me, I would say it almost felt like jealousy but that wouldn't make sense...would it?

"So you were a _friend_ of Sherlock's then?" I don't know why I asked it like that but that's the way it came out. Victor moved in his, I mean _my _chair before allowing a vibrant blush take over his face.

"Well, we were a little more than friends Dr Watson" he tried to distract himself by drinking his tea and obviously not looking in my direction, which I was actually quite grateful for because my face probably wasn't a pretty site. _A boyfriend?! Sherlock had a boyfriend but he just felt that wasn't important enough to share with a fucking flatmate!_ _"Not my area" he says. "Married to my work" he says. Well what a load of ..._

"Shit!" I don't know how it happened but it did.

"Excuse me?" Victor was looking at me now, slightly worryingly.

"Oh, sorry never mind me" I looked down to my lap hoping Mrs Hudson would come in and break the awkward tension. "So...um...yes, you were saying you were Sherlock's...boyfriend." I tried my best to change the subject but I couldn't even get a few words out.

"Yes" Victor replied rather quickly, "and I still am"

I thanked God I was drinking my tea otherwise it would have made its way all over Victor. "What?!" it sounded better in my head.

"Well, you see. A few weeks after your wedding I had a phone call from him. Trust me it surprised me too. Anyway, he invited me over and soon after Mrs Hudson offered the empty flat room. I took it and now things are pretty much the same as they were back in Uni." Victor said it almost in one breath. I picked up my tea now, gripping onto the cup much harder than I normally do. What's wrong with me, why am I feeling this way? Victor apparently hadn't finished as he soon continued his life story, which I frankly didn't ask for. "You see Doctor Watson..."

"John, please" I had to interrupt him, it made me feel better.

"Ah, thank you. Well, you see...John. It really is like the old days because sadly Sherlly has fallen back into all his bad habits again. I don't know what sets him off but I think I'm helping him through it all" that really hurt me, to be honest I almost felt like walking out. Why didn't Sherlock come to me when he was in distress, or at least let me know if he was having troubles?

At that moment the person who I came here to see, but now wanted to see the least walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Victor followed my eyes and turned to face him, "Sherlly! We've talked about this, when people are over you need to put some clothes on" he demanded almost like a nagging parent.

"I can do what I want, it's my flat too" Sherlock's voice filled the room, his low and comforting voice filled my head with those haunting thoughts. Then the moment that I'd been waiting for finally happened. His blue eyes met mine and soon it was almost like I was living back here, our endless eye conversations. However, I'm pretty sure Sally and Anderson called it 'eye fucking'. "John, it's been a while" he said so casually. I didn't think I was ready to talk to him after all those feelings that just went through me but I suddenly felt better again as I was in Sherlock's presence.

"Umm. Yes, it has been a while" I thought I heard him say 'too long' under his breath but it was probably my imagination.

"So have you just come for a visit then?" he asked now sitting down next to Victor, too close to Victor. I couldn't really concentrate on what Sherlock was saying as he spread his long legs over the side of the seat, exposing too much flesh. "John, you're blushing" I would object but I actually _was _blushing, and I have no idea why.

"Umm. Yes...well it is quite hot in here." I said which just made me look like a fucking idiot as I was wrapped in my endless layers of clothing. I looked back at Sherlock in his towel. He never did have any feel of the changing seasons. "I thought it would be a good idea to have a chat, maybe a little walk, I just...haven't seen you in a while. Wouldn't it be nice to catch up?" I forced a smile across my face for the last bit but I knew Sherlock saw right through me.

Victor answered for him this time, "I think that would be great. Run along now Sherlly, don't keep John waiting too long." There was no real reason to dislike Victor but something inside me made me hate him more than any other person in the world. Sherlock obediently left Victor's side and disappeared from the room once again. To my horror I was soon left alone as Victor followed Sherlock into his room. _For God's sake he was getting dressed._


	2. Purple in the Park

Purple. Purple was the only thing running through my mind as Sherlock entered the room, now finally dressed. Unfortunately, Victor had to spoil the scene as he emerged from behind him holding Sherlock's scarf. I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Now, make sure you wrap up warm. It's cold out there" Victor pestered as he planted a kiss onto Sherlock's cheek.

"I'm not a child Victor. I know what to do" he snapped back taking his scarf out of his flatmate's hands. Victor just sighed then looked my way and rolled his eyes. For some weird reason I found myself smiling at back at him. "Right, bye now" he spoke coldly offering only a hug to Victor, which made me feel better. Victor waved us off and soon we were out of 221B, finally.

I watched Sherlock from the corner of my eyes, he didn't look any different. His hair was still has beautiful as ever and his perfect cheekbones were still perfect. He swung his scarf around his neck then pulled up his collar around his face which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked straight away pulling the same face he always did when he was confused by simple things.

"Oh, nothing, Just you being all cool and mysterious with your cheekbones and your collar up like that" Sherlock grinned in response revealing one of his dimples. I don't know where we were walking to but we seemed to be walking the same way. It was almost like the old days apart from any moment now we would have either been dragged into the mad world of Moriarty or the exciting cases that Lestrade would have sent us to.

"How's Mary?" Sherlock asked rather coldly not looking in my direction at all.

"Oh yes. She's fine...good. We're good" I replied rather hastily. I tried to look at Sherlock but he was looking in the complete opposite direction. I know what I should have asked next, but I didn't want to. I honestly didn't want to know how Victor was or how their lives were going, and I certainly didn't want to know how the sex was, which obviously was nothing Sherlock would share anyway. To be honest before this I thought Sherlock was pretty much asexual...if that was even a real thing.

Despite that, there was something I did actually want to know, "Sherlock" I said as I stopped walking hoping he would turn around to face me. "When you were...in trouble, like drug business and all, how come you didn't ask _me_ for help?" that's when Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks, but he didn't turn around though. I could hear his breathing, the air around us was so quiet and now...painfully awkward.

"What do you mean trouble, I wasn't in any trouble" Sherlock spoke slowly. I didn't say anything at first because I didn't know what to say. This is typical Sherlock though; denying the facts especially when the facts have to do with him.

"Well, that's not what Victor said..." I felt myself regretting what I said the moment I said it. Sherlock finally turned around to face me but to my surprise he didn't look angry, if anything I would have said he was about to laugh.

"So that's what this is about?" He said as a grin crept across his face. I know my reply was as predictable as the sun but I meant it...

"I have no idea what you're talking about" but Sherlock didn't drop his smile instead he started walking towards me. That's when I actually paid attention to where we were; a park. Don't ask me how we got here. "Sherlock, what is it?"

"You're jealous of Victor aren't you?" Sherlock suddenly spat out, now this I certainly didn't except. _Jealous? Of Victor? Maybe he really is back on the drugs. _I knew I had to reply with something, but with what.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about" I said less convincingly than the last time. Sherlock was still making his slow way towards me so I took a step back because I wasn't sure what he was going to do when he actually reached me.

"Oh please. I could see it in your eyes. You couldn't stand Victor" that was true but me being jealous wasn't the reason...well, at least I didn't think it was. "And what about your feelings for me" that's when I might have choked on air.

"What about them?" I felt like I was digging a hole for myself here.

"You love me don't you?" Sherlock said it, he actually said it. Love him? I'm guessing he means not in a friend way. That's when my thoughts came rushing back to me. That would explain everything. Why I felt so intimidated by Victor and why I hated him so much. Also it would explain why I felt so jealous hearing about their past together and how I felt even worse when I found out they were still dating. I always knew I liked Sherlock more than I probably should have. Then reality hit me, more like _Sherlock's hand _hit me, in the shoulder so my day dreaming came to an end.

"You're right" I said in the smallest voice possible but I know Sherlock heard me.

"What?"

"You're right, I do love you." I can't believe I was saying this. I felt like a school boy confessing his love to a crush. I suddenly felt myself blush. I looked up at a dumbstruck Sherlock who was much closer to me than I originally thought.

"You...love me?" I don't know why he sounded so unsure as he was the one who brought it up.

"Yes, I believe I do" then I felt my heart sink a little as I remembered Victor and who he was to Sherlock. I'm pretty sure this is the last thing he wants to hear from an old friend now. I took another step back so I wasn't so close to him. Then a thought hit me that I would have never thought of before, I wanted to kiss him. Snog him more like. I tried to shake these thoughts off but it wasn't working. In my defence it didn't help that the person I now wanted to shag the life out of was standing right in front of me. _Shag, where did that come from?_

Thoughts of me and Sherlock surrounded by tangled white sheets were soon flushed out of my head when Sherlock's lips were pushed against mine. We were kissing. I was kissing Sherlock Holmes. His tongue suddenly started stroking the edge of my mouth and I found myself moaning a little. Awfully good kissing skills for someone who was apparently 'asexual'. One of Sherlock's hands made its way around my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss, while the other was...somewhere else.

I'm pretty sure it would have lasted longer if a bloody dog hadn't come from nowhere and knocked me off my feet. This sent me and Sherlock flying over a bench and into some bushes. Now I had Sherlock on top of me. _Great, no inappropriate thoughts will ever come to me now..._

"John, you're hard" he breathlessly panted into my ear. I'm pretty sure I turned as red as a telephone box.

"Shut up" but he wasn't lying. Sherlock probably felt me through his trousers. I was new to this stuff, not sex of course, but I've never been with a man before and it scared me. That's when Mary shot back into mind. What the fuck did I think I was doing? Snogging Sherlock in the park when I have a wife at home...who probably has no idea where I am right now. I did tell her I was visiting Sherlock but I guess this never crossed her mind, or anyone's mind. _Especially not mine._

"Sherlock, get off me" I tried to wriggle away but he was surprisingly heavy. _So drug and food troubles then._ That's when he covered my mouth with his hands. "Whmmdafkudng!?" What the fuck are you doing, was what I was trying to say but Sherlock's hand made that very difficult.

"Shhhh" he whispered in the smallest voice possible. I know I should probably be really mad with him or kick off or whatever but his whisper was just turning me on. "I think I just heard Mycroft" What Mycroft, he better be joking because if he sees us like this I would probably die...

"Hello boys"

Too late...

"I'm so glad I could drop by" his grin was as patronising as ever but it was sort of hard to concentrate with Sherlock's hand over my mouth and a handful of dark curls in my eyes. Sherlock finally got off me when he jumped up to join Mycroft. Unfortunately for me that left me rather...exposed. "Ah, I see I've come at a bad time then" I just sighed before sitting up straight.

"What is it Mycroft?" Sherlock asked as he offered me a hand up. I stood behind him so I didn't make the past events as obvious as they needed to be.

"I need your help, and since Dr Watson was kind enough to be here too it seems only logical to ask for the help of both of you" I felt a rush of excitement flow through my body...slightly different to the other type that I had been experiencing. A case, with Sherlock? This was going to be just like the old days.

"Well you can count me in" I said from behind Sherlock.

"I thought as much" Mycroft smiled at me and swung his umbrella around a few times. "I'm afraid it's Moriarty again" he then reached into his inner coat pocket revealing a piece of paper. _Probably top secret knowing Mycroft. _"The last time anyone saw him was in an alley off Gatsby Road getting into a black car." He then turned all of his attention to Sherlock as he handed him over the document, "everything you need to know is in here. Good luck and Sherlock..."

"What?"

"Please be careful" that was the last Mycroft said to Sherlock but before walking away he turned back to me and smiled again, "Good seeing you again Dr Watson, you'll be needing a shower no doubt". With that he left still swinging his umbrella around his wrist.

I looked up at Sherlock who was looking at the document, "So are we going after him then" for once I felt like we were 'Sherlock and John' once again; solving crimes and saving people, all until Sherlock replied;

"I need to tell Victor first"


	3. No more Sherlock

I didn't know what I was expecting but I certainly didn't expect this. There he was jumping up and down like a five year clapping his hands together.

"Calm down Victor" Sherlock started to rant at his flatmate...and lover I guess.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy that you've finally got a case to keep you busy. It will keep you off the drugs for one..." Victor was going to continue until he noticed Sherlock's stare then thought again.

"Yes well it is all very exciting I guess. New case, new things. Except..."

"Except what?!" Victor didn't really let him finish. He was almost falling off the edge of his chair with excitement. _Seriously what does Sherlock see in this guy?_

"Except there's no new evil genius this time." That's when Sherlock sat down on the couch and sat in his 'all too familiar' position where he rested his chin on his praying hands. "Moriarty's back again"

"Well at least you'll have fun then" Victor replied rather causally as if the two had already had a 24 hour conversation about Moriaty. He walked over to Sherlock and dragged his fingers through his dark curls. Suddenly I felt rather uncomfortable and wasn't sure what to make of myself again. Then the memories from the park shot straight back at me. Sherlock had snogged the living day lights out of me about 20 minutes ago and now he was letting Victor fucking play with his hair.

"Obviously I'm coming with you" were the words that really made my hairs stand on end. It was also the moment when I realised I no longer lived here but there's no way Sherlock would have replaced me as a crime partner for Victor...is there?!

I looked at Sherlock who looked like he was trying to avoid eye contact with me. "If you must" was his reply. My heart sank. "but John's coming too" I had two pairs of eyes on me then as Victor and Sherlock both looked at me at the same time. _This is going to be awkward._

...

I took this as my chance. Victor was in the shower and it was going to be and Sherlock for a while.

"Sherlock" my voice was smaller than I anticipated.

"John" was his mocking voice in reply. _He could be such a dick sometimes._

"What happened back in the park?" was my very short and more decent version of 'Why the fuck did you snog me in the park without any warning then take me back to your flat only to let your fucking boyfriend play with your hair in front of me'.

"We went for a lovely walk until my brother decided to pop in and give us a case" Sherlock was still in his praying position but his face seemed different than usual. I started walking closer towards him.

"I think you missed out a very important detail Sherlock" I was starting to lose my temper now. He just sat there with his bony fingers across his face. I heard him mutter. "What was that?" I said rather a bit too loudly. He muttered a bit louder. "Seriously Sherlock I can't hear a bloody word you're saying!"

That's when he stood up from the couch to tower over me like he usually does. "I said would you like me to replay that _important detail_" and before I knew it we were kissing...again. This time far more passionately. Sherlock's standing ovation soon became pointless as we fell crashing on the couch as soon as he pushed me down by the shoulders. Once again I felt his tongue slide around my mouth and deep into the back of my throat. I would have moaned if I had the breath to. Soon my hands were slowly making their way down his back and I found myself teasing him with my fingers along the rim of his trousers.

"John" was what I heard ringing in my ears for the next 5 minutes. Then the ringing started to change; "I've missed you so much" "Why did you leave me?" I didn't know what to do or what to say. I had the perfect man lying on top of me saying the perfect things. So I just said the only thing I could think of...

"I love you"

"I love you t..."

"Sherlly! What in God's name?!" Victor came running in the room half dressed with his brown wet hair dripping over his face. I couldn't believe that I had been so wrapped up in Sherlock...literally, that I'd forgotten where we actually were.

"It's not what it looks like" was probably the most stupid thing I could have said because it was _exactly_ what it looked like. Victor turned to face me then pushed his wet fringe out the way.

"So what exactly happened here?" _Did he just kinda fall for that? _ I threw Sherlock a panicked look. Think. Think. Think. Oh.

"Kissing practise" _What the fuck?_

"What?" was the joint response. _Bloody play along Sherlock!_

"Yes well, you see Sherlock simply asked for kissing practise" _someone please remind me why I was trying to defend Sherlock here?! _Victor looked over at him with a tilted head. I nudged him in the chest.

"Ah yes. In deed I did" was the delayed answer from the great Sherlock Holmes. Then he finally decided to get off me_. Probably should have done that sooner._

Victor didn't really look mad, instead he looked rather happy as he sat down on Sherlock's lap. _Aren't you going to do anything about it? _He pushed their foreheads together then wrapped his arms around Sherlock to keep himself falling off. "At least you had me in mind" his smile turned flat "right?!"

_Sherlock was playing with me, with my feelings. How could he do this? Kiss me one minute then let someone else give him a lap dance the next. I should have never come back here because I would have never realised I was in love. With Sherlock Holmes out of all people!?_

"Let's get the taxi now guys" we had to get moving.

_It was going to be painful but if I was going on this case I needed to concentrate. No more kissing. No more touching and no more Sherlock!_


	4. Look it's Moriarty

The taxi ride was just plain awkward. I had to deal with Sherlock and Victor flirting for 40 minutes straight. Luckily I was sat on the edge so I could just turn away and stare out the window. Well, I would have if Sherlock didn't randomly start talking to me...

"Mycroft told us to go here" he says pointing at the document his brother gave him.

"Great"

"477 Lombard Drive"

"Fantastic"

"You don't seem very excited John" that's when I turned my attention from the window to give Sherlock a death stare. "sorry I asked"

_Seriously, I can't believe I actually thought he was in love with me. I'm such an idiot. _Victor stole Sherlock's attention once again, leaving me to daydream. I found myself looking at Victor through the corner of my eye. He was handsome, tall, and probably smart...even for Sherlock's standards. _That really pisses me off. _

"Hey John" I turned my head around to face the person I had just been analysing.

"Yeah"

"Do you think you could teach me?" _What was he on about?!_

"umm. Teach you what exactly?" I looked over at Sherlock who was smirking to himself. _Slightly worried now._

"You know. All that doctor stuff that you do when ever you go on cases with Sherlly!" he suddenly got really excited.

"There's nothing much to it really. I just say what I see..." unfortunately my reply was rudely interrupted by Sherlock's random burst of laughter.

"Say what you see?!" he tried mimicking me.

"What's so funny?" _I seriously had no fucking clue. _But he just carried on laughing to himself. I looked back at Victor who made an 'I have no idea' face. Finally, the awkwardness came to an end when we arrived at Lombard Street. The house we were sent to see was the scariest looking building I've ever seen. Half the windows were smashed, the wooden frames were rotting like mad and the front garden was so over grown it was like a jungle. There might as well have been a sign outside saying 'If you come inside you _will _die'.

I think Victor was taking it worse than me though as he was literally clinging behind Sherlock.

"Oh Sherlly, do we really have to go inside?" I couldn't help but giggle a little, which shamefully didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't tell me you're actually scared?" was the loving reply from his boyfriend. Sherlock started rubbing his hands together, "Oh it's just like Christmas. A new case and now an abandoned building" these were the moments were I seriously thought again about Sherlock being human.

I looked back at the building and asked something I probably should have asked the moment we got here, "Why on earth did your brother want us to come here?" personally I thought the answer was going to be complicated but by the look on Sherlock's face I could tell it was 'obvious'.

"Well, he wouldn't have sent us here for nothing" was Victor's helpful comment, "He wouldn't, would he?" slightly less reassuring than the last time he said it. I honestly felt a little bad for him. Sherlock, of course, was the first one to walk towards the building. Then the real action started.

"There's obviously a basement" _obviously_ "So _I _will go down there. Victor you check upstairs and John..." I didn't say anything, I just looked at him, "you cover the first floor". And just like that I was alone. It was dark. Too dark. It made every simple shape look like something else. I reached for my phone so I could have some light, at least then I could see where I was fucking going!

The place was a mess. Loose paper covered the shabby wooden floor and confetti sprays of broken glass sprinkled the window sills. I didn't really know what I was looking for but I'm sure Sherlock will find it anyway...he always does. I was trying to be quiet but the debris covering the floor was making it impossible. That's when I heard a voice. I froze. There it was again, but it sounded closer than the last time. I put my phone in the air then turned around but I couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I said in the smallest voice possible. Instead of voices I heard very slow and heavy footprints coming my way. _Where the fuck are you Sherlock? I kinda need your help right now! _

"Well well well" came a voice from behind me. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "Look who's back" I turned around. And I regretted it the moment I did it.

...

Being tied up, blindfolded and shoved into a body bag is one thing, but to be kidnapped by Moriarty is another. I could hear the outside. People talking, traffic and the sound of London but I couldn't see it because I had a fricking blindfold over my face. Well, I did until some 7 foot guy ripped it off.

I was in an office, tied to a chair. _Great_. There were three other people in the room; the scary 7 foot guy, another bodyguard and standing right in front of me with a massive grin across his face was Moriarty.

"That was too easy" I was sick of his voice all ready.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it more entertaining for you" then there was just staring. I'm pretty sure Anderson would bring in the phrase 'eye fucking' though.

"Do you know why I brought you here Johnny boy?" _Johnny boy?_

"To be honest...Mori" _I thought I would have a go_, "that was going to be my next question" He was obviously entertained by my reply. He took a few steps towards me then threw his hands behind his back.

"I shall have to tell you then" he looked over to his body guards then they immediately left the room. I really wasn't prepared for what happened next. Moriarty took the last few steps forward that closed the gap between us then he wrapped his legs around mine and sat right on my lap. _I was getting a fucking lap dance from Moriarty!? _ "You're here because I don't want you hanging around Sherlock anymore" with that he brought one of his hands up and stroked the side of my face. _What the actual fuck? _

"What has me hanging around with Sherlock got to do with you?" I couldn't say anymore because soon I had Moriarty's finger pressed against my lips. I suddenly felt way under dressed when he started unbuttoning my coat. "What do you think you're doing...?" this time I was silenced by his lips. I know it was probably not the time to be thinking about kissing skills but he actually wasn't that bad. Moriaty was still working at my clothes but before I knew it my coat and jacket had been abandoned on the floor. _When did that happen?_

I managed to pull away from the kiss but his lips never left me. They were slowly trailing down my neck. "Moriaty. Stop. Please" was what I could muster up after a 5 minute snogging session.

"What happened to Mori?" he replied before hastily returning to my neck. _If I didn't get out soon I was gonna end up with a bloody hickey...from Moriarty._

"Why are you doing this?" I said more firmly. He finally detached himself from my neck to look me in the eyes.

"I know you're not as smart as your boyfriend..."

"Not my boyfriend!"

"You're not a smart as Sherlock but haven't you worked it out yet?" that's when Moriaty made a face that I've never seen him make before. If I didn't know any better he looked hurt. _Don't ask me why I started caring for him all of a sudden!?_

"Don't tell me you're..." I didn't really know how to finish that sentence out loud but I did in my head. 'Jealous of Sherlock?'

"There's something more too" this time I actually witnessed Moriarty blushing like a fool.

"I really don't have time for your games. Just let me go and we can talk about it when you're in jail" I never thought Moriarty would bitch slap me. But I was wrong, and it really hurt.

"Way to kill the mood John!" was his reply before going for my next layer of clothing.

"Just tell me what you want so I can get out of here!?" for some reason I really regretted saying that to a person who was currently giving me a lap dance and trying to strip me out of my clothes. Nevertheless, I certainly got his attention.

"You know what I want John Watson" he said as he pulled himself further up my lap, causing a very unfortunate friction.

"Yeah, well what would that be"

"You"


	5. We lost John

"You did what?!" Lestrade's voice was heard from miles away down the phone.

"It wasn't Sherlock's fault George..." Victor's worried voice on the other end.

"My names Greg! You're just as bad a Sherlock"

"Listen, it really wasn't his fault though. One minute we were searching the building then we hear a noise and then John isn't there anymore"

"I can't believe you lost John." There was a moment of silence between the two callers...until Sherlock's voice was heard in the background. "What is it Sherlock?"

The detective snatched the phone of Victor and held it in front of his face, "Can't you find him anywhere?" his voice filled with genuine concern.

"Sherlock I'm sorry but if you have no idea who took him or at least which direction he went...I can't really help you." Lestrade sighed on the other end of the phone, "He could be anywh..."

Sherlock smacked the phone shut then looked blankly at Victor. "Sherlly! That was rude" but the detective ignored his flatmate's comment and started walking towards the door.

"Come on victor, we need to find John!"

...

I was down to my last layer of clothing now and I still had Moriarty rubbing himself against me. "you" was what the evil genius replied with when I asked him what he wanted. Sherlock probably hasn't even noticed that I'm gone. He's probably making out with Victor or something. _NO. NO. NO. No more Sherlock remember! _I don't need him, I've got...

I've got Moriarty.

That's when I made the worst mistake possible. I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him back into a kiss. A very deep kiss, that lasted for ages.

"I knew you'd give in eventually" Moriarty spoke in between kisses. What was I doing? This would never change things with Sherlock and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be scared for the rest of my life. When I looked back down I noticed that I was now completely topless as my last layer of clothing had recently been sent flying across the floor. "This might hurt a little" was the last thing I heard before Moriarty pushed me back against the chair sending me crashing on the floor. Then he was working the zipper on my trousers. _Too fucking far!_

"Stop!" was my pathetic reply as it certainly didn't stop Moriarty pulling my trousers down to my ankles. _Then a glorious plan came to me. _"If you untie me _I'll_ do the work." That got his attention as he looked down into my eyes.

"Will you do whatever I want?" he grinned at me. _I seriously wanted to throw up right now._

"Yes. Whatever you want, just untie me" I watched as he produced a knife from his pocket, which honestly scared me a bit. Then before I knew it I was cut lose. I stood up slowly then counted down in my head... 5,4,3,2...1. I ran as fast as I could to the other end of the room where the doors were, finally freedom. Unfortunately, my trousers weren't really on the same wave length as me because I soon came crashing down on the floor. Again. _With my fucking trousers still around my ankles. _

"I can't believe you tricked me. I am truly hurt John!" was the voice I could hear, because seriously from my angle I couldn't see anything but the floor in my face. Then I heard his heavy footsteps walk towards me, they sounded especially loud with my face against the floor. "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you"

"Sorry, but that will have to wait" came another voice from the doors. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Normally I'd be grateful when Greg came to the rescue when I was in trouble but to be honest...not so much this time.

"Ahh, Lestrade. It's been quite a while hasn't it" Moriarty suddenly forgetting my presence.

"It's been too long" a bad ass reply from Greg before he reached for his radio. "Boys come in and take him away" suddenly the room got a lot busier when about 10 police men came in and started taking Moriarty under control. Greg soon made his way over to me and helped me up. "Umm. You ok?"

"Shut up"

"Yeah ok"

"How did you find me by the way?" I finally asked after a few minutes of awkward silence after I'd been examined by a doctor. _Even though I am one. _

"Well, I didn't. Sherlock did" with that the very last person I wanted to see me in this state came marching in the room. "Speak of the devil" with that Greg left my side and went over to talk to some other people.

It was just me and him. Sherlock. The worst thing was that between all the chaos and examinations I hadn't actually had time to sort myself out. So now I find myself sitting on the floor in nothing but my red pants with my trousers around my ankles.

And for some odd reason Sherlock was blushing bright red and refused to look me in the eyes. _Strange._

"Thanks" I thought I would be _the man_ and speak first.

"For what?" came back a very small voice. _What's wrong with him now?_

"For finding my location...and pretty much saving my life." _and my body. _

He just coughed in response. I hate awkward silences.

"Well...umm. I'm just going to get dressed now so..."

"No don't!" was when Sherlock finally turned round and looked at me but he was still has red as before.

"Excuse me?" _did I just hear Sherlock right. It sounded like he didn't want me to get dressed!?_

"I mean. Don't...don't bother getting up. I'll...I'll get the rest of your clothes for you" with that he ran to the other side of the room and fetched all the random abandoned layers of clothing spread across the floor. I finally pulled up my trousers and soon became fully clothed when Sherlock handed the last garment over. _Now I felt slightly less awkward._

"I better be going now." I pushed open the door in front of me.

"Right"

...

It was already getting dark. _How fucking long was I in that room?!_ The streets were pretty quiet and all the shops were getting ready for closing. London felt so different in the evening.

'Ah ah ah ah. Staying alive, staying alive. Staying aliiiiiiiiiivvvvvvveeeee'

THAT FUCKING MORIATY CHANGED MY RING TONE.

"Yes. Hello" I tried my best to hide my angry voice but I don't think I was doing a very good job.

"John? What's wrong you sound angry?" _Told you._

"Mary. No I'm fine."

"I'm just phoning to ask when you'll be coming home" _Shit. I haven't been home all day._

"Ah yes. Well don't worry I'm actually on my way home now"

Mary didn't reply for a while.

"So how was it then?"

"How was what?" _I don't know why I was asking because I knew exactly what she meant._

"Seeing Sherlock after so long. You must have had fun since you've been out pretty much all day" _not all of it was fun I assure you..._

"Umm. Yeah. It was..."


	6. Too late?

_**I'm sooo sorry guys for the late chapter update but the last few weeks have been so busy and manic. Anyway, here it is…finally. So enjoy! ;p**_

_**Btw this chapter starts with Sherlock's POV.**_

_I need to tell him. I need to tell him now._

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" George…or whatever his name was asking.

"I need to tell him" was the only thing I said before running out of the doors.

How could I have been so stupid!? It was never Victor it has always been John…my John. I looked around searching every street. Where the hell is he? John. I need to find you. I need to tell you that I lov…

"Mary I promised didn't I?" _John?!_

"Well, it took you long enough…" _Mary?!_

There he was going into a restaurant. With Mary. Am I too late?!

"John!" I shouted probably a bit too loudly across the street. "John!" I _was_ too late. For some reason I couldn't help but cry. The tears ran down my face and were soon dripping on my shoes. I need to go _now_. Before he sees me.

I ran towards Baker Street as fast as I could but I couldn't stop the endless strangers looking at me. _I probably looked a fucking mess. _Why didn't I say anything sooner!? Instead I just played with his feelings and made it look as if I didn't care… John's right. I can be a proper dick sometimes.

I needed something to drown my sorrows in…or someone. NO. I'm not going to fall into a regretful night with Victor every time I fell depressed. Or maybe just one more time…

…

"You look beautiful tonight by the way"

"Thank you" that's when she reached out and grabbed my hand.

A dinner with my wife. Finally a chance to set my mind straight.

"John" Mary looked at me with concern. Oh dear.

"Yeah"

"So how was it? Meeting Sherlock after so long… you never really answered me on the phone." _The last thing I wanted to talk about_…

_A plain and simple answer will do John._

"Fine yes."

"Just fine?" _for God's sake!_

"Good alright. It was lovely." Mary didn't look very convinced. I_ didn't blame her._

"John" her tone of voice was so patronising. Just like a parent.

"It was good Mary. Let's just leave it there." _So much for the fucking plain and simple answer!_

Mary let go of my hand and picked up the menu. I did the same. None of me, of course, was actually concentrating on the menu's content. Even though I couldn't see Mary behind the menu I could tell she was pulling a face.

"Are you ready to order?" said a waiter with a funny moustache and glasses. _This was bringing back memories that I'd rather not thing about. _Mary looked over at me and she could tell what I was thinking.

"I'll have this" I said randomly pointing to a dish that I think contained the word 'cheese'_. I wasn't really concentrating. _

Mary raised an eyebrow at me before continuing with her own order.

"So. The _'Le Langue de boeuf tarte'_ then?" she asked me when the waiter left.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just never knew you liked ox tongue. Especially one trapped in Greek herb pastrywith a sprinkle of cheese" she started laughing. _So that's where the cheese comes in then._

"I wasn't really concentrating." I said before taking a huge sip out of the complementary wine… which was disgusting.

"I could tell" she replied barely smiling.

Awkward silence.

"John" she continued. "Seriously. How was it?" I stared at her across the top of glass. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I've already told you everything." _That was probably the biggest lie I've ever told._

"All you said was that it was fine. Then you said it was good." She leant back in her chair without breaking eye contact with me, which made me feel very threatened. "You didn't say anything about Sherlock's boyfriend"

WHAT! SHE…MARY...WHAT!

"How did you know!?" I almost shouted across the table. I got a few funny looks.

"Mrs Hudson told me"

"When?" I, in no way lowered the volume of my voice.

"When you left for the case she phoned me to let me know."

"Then what!"

"Then we started talking and she told me about Victor" _oh so she knows his name now too._

The next few minutes were filled with a painful silence which didn't go unnoticed by our neighbouring tables. _Shit. Could this have gone any worse?_

"John" I finally looked back at my wife who seemed to be annoyed. _Oh dear. She's going to ask the question. She's caught me out. I know she has. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?_ "John" she said again.

"Yes"

"So what's he like then?"

_What._


	7. A short cut

_What's he like?_

_What's…he like?_

"Umm" was all I could come up with.

"Well" Mary sat there opposite me waiting for an answer. _I bet the only bloody reason she agreed to a dinner out was so we could fan girl about Victor all evening. Not happening._

"What exactly do you want me to tell you?" it's not like I studied him for hours. _Thank God_.

"Everything. What he looks like, what he acts like…everything. Don't you dare leave out a detail" she started laughing then…well more like giggling. _I might as well get it over and done with._

"Brown hair, very tall and he acts like a total…" _Keep it together,_ "…angel" I looked over to Mary who looked like she wanted me to say something else. "What else do you want to know Mary!?"

"There's no need to be mad. I'm only asking what Victor's like..." then there was an awkward silence as Mary cut herself short then started staring at me with wide eyes. "Oh my God"

"What?!" _I was slightly worried now._

"You're jealous" _Shit_. "You're jealous of Victor aren't you?" she didn't take her eyes of me but she didn't look angry, in fact she looked like she was about to burst into laughter. _I was right. "_Oh John. This is hilarious. You just made my day."

"I'm not jealous" _was my __**very**__ late defence._

"Let me guess. You think Sherlock has permanently replaced you as a crime solving buddy with Victor." She was still laughing and I still wasn't finding it funny. "Oh John."

To be honest that was better than the actual reason I was jealous of Victor.

"Haha. Yeah. I guess it is pretty stupid of me" _my acting skills need some polishing. _

Mary stopped laughing then took my hand, "Don't worry. Sherlock still cares for you." _Does he._ "I know he does"

…..

"Sherly what are you doing back so early?" Victor decided it would be appropriate to shout to me from the upstairs window.

I hadn't actually managed to get through the front door as my brain decided that John was a more interesting subject than thinking about where the fuck I was going. I looked up at Victor who still had his head out the window staring down at me on Baker Street.

"Sherly you should have said if you were coming back early, I would have…prepared."

_What._

"What are you talking about?" I shouted back at him even though we were only a few feet away from each other. That's when I looked at Victor more carefully and realised he was only wearing a shirt…literally…only a shirt.

"I'm so sorry Sherly" I had no clue what he was on about until a second shadow emerged from behind him grabbing Victor by the waist.

_Wait._

_What._

"You…"

"Sherly, I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm so sor…"

"You fucking bastard!" then I ran down Baker Street. I had no idea where I was going but anywhere far away from 221B was fine with me. How could he? How fucking could he?!

…..

Well, I've had better dinner dates. However, I pretty sure Mary thought it was the best one yet. _I could kill someone right now_.

Traffic.

_I could __**really**__ kill someone right now._

The roads where lit up by the endless queues of cars in every direction. This was going to be a long night.

"John I know a short cut" Mary helpfully informed me.

"Where?"

"You just turn right now and then go through the back streets that way." Never trust a women with directions.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Trust me it'll be a lot quicker than this." She pointed to the never ending line of cars in front of us. _Fair enough. Anything would be quicker than this._

So I informed the cabbie who also looked rather unsure about the idea. Then we took a right into a rather scary looking back street then Mary continued to instruct the man where he should be going. _Apparently._

I just decided to stare out the window. What a shock that gave me…

"Sherlock" I shouted a little too loud as the cabbie almost drove into the nearest wall. "It's Sherlock" The cab stopped and I jumped out.

It was Sherlock alright. All on his own sat on the floor next to the bins with a bottle of vodka in his hand. _Oh dear._ "Sherlock what the hell are you doing here?" I sounded more angry than worried.

"John?" replied a _not so sober_ Sherlock.

"Yes it's me, John" I tried to help him up but he stubbornly stayed seated on the filthy floor.

"Jesus Sherlock. You look terrible" Mary finally came from the taxi.

"It's Victor" he said…or more like slurred.

"What about him?" _I honestly didn't know where this was going._

He grabbed my arm and looked at me…right at me, "He's a cheat"


	8. Leave to for Baker Street

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry again for the delayed update but I hope you like this chapter as it's going to be the last one. I'm going to start working on some Destiel after the season 10 premiere of Supernatural so if you ship Destiel then you can binge read that too XD**_

_**And, Thank you for all my follows and reviews…until next time!**_

_Great._

_Just great._

The person I'm trying my very best to get over is now sitting in my front room.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Sherlock?" Mary asked him for the twelfth time. He just shook his head in response.

Come to think of it, this is the first time Sherlock has been in my house.

"John" Mary was talking to _me_ now.

"yeah" she signalled me to follow her into the kitchen so I left Sherlock who still seemed to be staring into mid-air.

"What is it?" _I really don't have time for this._

"Talk some sense into him will you."

_What?_

"He's a mess. He's not eating and he's obviously not sleeping." She looked at me as if it was my fault. _Maybe it was_.

"And I'm going to do what exactly?"

"All I'm saying is that something's got him down, so go in there and find out what it is so we…or rather_ you_ can help him" she said the last bit very slowly.

"But we know what's got him down. His fucking boyfriend slept with someone else!" _Jesus, it's like she wasn't there._

"There's something else" that's the last thing she said before walking upstairs…probably to bed. Through all the chaos I've forgotten that it was almost 12 o'clock. I walked back into the front room where Sherlock was in the same position he was in when I left.

"Umm…"

"Don't speak John. It will just make things worse" _WHAT A DICK._

"Excuse me" I did actually plan on keeping quiet.

He just eyed me before I sat opposite him looking in the opposite direction. Then it started. The most awkward silence I've ever experienced. What made it more awkward was the fact that I was pretty sure Sherlock was staring at me the whole time. _What's his problem._

"John"

"Oh, are we talking now?" I still didn't look at him. I know exactly what he's going to say._ I'm so sorry John, will you forgive me John. It's not my fault that I'm so fucking clever.'_

"Are you over me yet?" _Well I wasn't expecting that._

_What was I supposed to say now? He's just going to mess with my feelings again. Not on my watch._

"I…I was never _under_ you" anything would have sounded better than that. _Jesus John._

"Oh"

_No. No more lies. I've had enough with held back feelings this week. _

"That's not what I meant" this is it. Just get it over with.

"Not…what you meant?"

"I love you" there I said it. I guess you could have called my next move a little cowardly. I got up from my chair and made my way swiftly towards he kitchen. Well… that was the plan but Sherlock grabbed my arm before I could even leave the room.

"Sherlock please. Just let go" I don't know why but I actually started crying. The tears were helplessly running down my face. Before I could do anything else Sherlock pulled me down onto his lap and took my face into his hands.

"After a terrible relationship, a long taxi ride, a hopeless Moriarty case and a visit from my favourite Doctor… I Sherlock Holmes, have finally concluded that I love you too" then our lips met.

_And they never really parted._

Sherlock's tongue invaded my mouth as we pulled at each other's hair. One of his hands went under my shirt then made its way up my chest as I continued to bite his lip.

"John" he gasped as my lips made their way down his neck.

"shhhh" I whispered into his ear. That's when Sherlock ripped my shirt off and I was left in my trousers. "That's cheating" I grabbed his belt and pulled it off then started unzipping.

"John" I looked up before pulling his trousers off. "I love you"

"I know" I attacked his lips again and pushed up against his chest. Sherlock moaned into my ear. We were soon surrounded by our abandoned layers of clothing.

"You're beautiful" he ran his hand down my chest then stopped just before I started blushing. _Sherlock noticed_. "You can't go back now" I blushed even more.

"It's not that. It's just I've never been with a man before" I looked back into Sherlock's eyes before turning a whole new shade of red.

"Well then" he leant in closer so that our foreheads were touching, "I'll have to teach you" then in one swift move Sherlock was on top of me. _Show off._

His head disappeared between my legs and I found myself unable to control my moaning. He took me in as if it was nothing and here I was gripping the sofa for my life. _Asexual my fucking arse._

"Please. Sherlock. Stop." I felt his lips smile around my dick. "I'm gonna…" and I did, all over his face. He collapsed on top of me and starting stroking my face.

"How was that?" _I could hardly speak_. He let out a little giggle.

"Actually…I thought you'd be better" I teased him.

"Oh don't worry. I'm saving all the good stuff for Baker Street"

_**The End.**_


End file.
